Memories
by percabethluva639
Summary: Tris and Tobias are not part of the whole Divergent experiment and are a normal couple. Tobias dies and Tris goes into shock. How does she recover?
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Divergent story.

Tris and Tobias are not part of the whole Divergent experiment and are a normal couple. Tobias dies and Tris goes into shock. How does she recover? ONE-SHOT

Beatrice was a 40-year-old woman who was put in a nursing home by her 20-year-old son. After her husband, Tobias, died ten years ago, because of cancer, she stopped talking. She would write, use sign language, nod or shake her head but she just wouldn't talk. Five years ago her son got sick of it and dumped her in a care home. The nurses at the center tried their hardest to get her to talk, just one word. All attempts failed until one day Beatrice was given a photo.

At first she just started at it, drinking in the face of her handsome husband Tobias. It was a photo of when he was nineteen and she was seventeen. He had an arm around her with dark blue eyes sparkling with joy. Silent tears made their way down Beatrice's face as she recalled that moment and many other moments with him. When she first met him, first talked to him, their first kiss, the day he gave her the nickname, Tris. She remembered the day he found out that he had cancer, and how quickly he deteriorated after that. It hurt to think of them, all the memories of days long gone. She missed him hugging her, being there for her, him simply talking to her. She would give anything to have one last conversation with him.

_Flashback_

"_Tris, I'm dying," Tobias whispered, his voice hoarse and croaky._

"_No, no you're not. You can't leave me." Tris said, on the brink of tears._

"_I'm sorry I have to. Be strong. I love you." With that he took his final breath._

"_I love you too," Tris whispered, words he would never hear. The last words she would say for ten years._

_End Flashback_

Tobias wouldn't want her to live like this. She had to be strong, she had to be brave and help others going through the same thing. She took her first step by saying a single word, one she would repeat to herself to give herself courage.

"Tobias,"

**Hope you like this guys! This is my first fanfic and I might continue if I get positive reviews and have inspiration. This was just a random thing I thought of.**

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Tris and Tobias are not part of the whole Divergent experiment and are a normal couple. Tobias dies and Tris goes into shock. How does she recover?

**Thanks to DauntlessInsanity for encouraging me to continue this story. Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or its characters, only this story.**

**TRIS POV**

I said his name just when a nurse was about to walk into my room. She walked into the room, looking at me in shock.

"You-you talked," she whispered in surprise, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, I talked," I replied, my voice hoarse after 10 years of disuse.

"I can't believe it! Why?"

I said the first word I spoke after 10 years, "Tobias."

"Your husband right? The one that's in the photo I gave you."

"Yes, yes that's him. He died from Myeloma 10 years ago. That's when I stopped talking. Seeing his face reminded me to be strong. I couldn't stop talking just because he was dead. I had to move on with my life and help others going through the same thing. I did nothing for my son, Noah. He lost his father when he was only 10 and I did nothing. I'm a failure at being a mom."

"Now, now. None of that talk, you can apologize to your son, I'll go and call him. In the mean time, you can eat. I'll send someone else to talk to you. A therapist. "

She walked out of the room and left me to my thoughts. How selfish was I? I'd stopped talking to my 10-year-old son. How did he put up with me for five years? I had been a terrible mother. He had just lost a parent and he as good as lost another one. He could support himself I knew that. Both Tobias and I had large inheritances that passed down to him. I was looking forward to see Noah again.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that someone had walked in. I glanced up and saw a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Who are you?" I asked wondering if this was my son.

"I am James, your therapist," he replied with a deep gravelly voice.

"But you're a guy, I've never seen a male therapist."

"Well, I guess I'm an exception then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what's the problem?"

"I talked for the first time in ten years today."

"TEN YEARS?! Why didn't you talk for so long?"

"My husband died from myeloma and I was depressed."

"So why start talking now?"

"I was given a photo of him and it reminded me of how he told me to be strong. My son, Noah, was only ten years old when he died and I literally abandoned him. He put me in here five years ago. I can't blame him I was a terrible mother. I'm seeing him again today and I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I went into depression? That doesn't cut it. No matter how many times I say sorry, I still wasn't there when he needed me."

"I think as long as you're there for me now, you're fine. He has to forgive you, you're his mother."

"Only for ten years! I was as good as dead after Tobias died and he shouldn't forgive me. I did something unforgivable!"

"What you did wasn't unforgivable, it is very hard to forgive, but not unforgivable. If you want him to forgive you, you have to forgive yourself."

" I can't though, I can't forgive myself. If I can't give him back his childhood with at least a happy mother, I can't forgive myself."

"We can't change the past, we can only change the future. If you forgive yourself, and Noah forgives you then you can still be a happy family. That is still within your grasp."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me? What if I still can't forgive myself? What then?"

"He will forgive you and I hope you can forgive yourself," said a male voice, which wasn't James'.

I turned around and saw my son, "Noah."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm starting a Percy Jackson story called "Darkest Place." Please read when I post it! I got one review from a guest reviewer and I would like to say thank you so much for reviewing and I will definitely use your ideas. You will be meeting Noah, Tris and Tobias' son next chapter. I will try and update within the next couple of days!**

**-Percabethluva639 **


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Tris and Tobias are not part of the whole Divergent experiment and are a normal couple. Tobias dies and Tris goes into shock. How does she recover?

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I have been really busy, especially since I'm doing an entrance exam in June and I've had to prepare heaps! I will try and update sooner, but no promises. After June 14****th**** the exam will be done and I can update frequently! If you endured the wait and are reading this, thank you very much!**** Thanks to Divergentgirl18 and Guest for encouraging me to continue this story. Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or its characters, only this story.**

**TRIS POV:**

_Previously on Memories:_

"_He will forgive you and I hope you can forgive yourself," said a male voice, which wasn't James'._

_I turned around and saw my son, "Noah."_

"Mother."

I was dumbfounded. Here he was. My beautiful baby boy. He looked like a replica of his father, so much that it made my stomach do flips. His dark blue eyes were glassy as if he was trying not to cry. I stood up and walked to him, my legs not allowing me to run. He walked towards me at the same time and met me halfway. I put my arms around him and hugged the boy who had grown into a man. I let go of him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I am so very sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You were only ten years old for god's sakes! Ten! No wonder you got sick of me. How did you even endure 10 minutes of me being almost unresponsive, let alone five years? I've been a terrible mother. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything at all."

"Mom. Stop talking. Didn't you hear me before? I forgive you. It was wrong for you to act the way you did, but I understand why. When dad was still alive, you two used to look at each other with so much love, it makes me jealous. Even though I was only young, I knew that you meant the world to dad and he meant the world to you. I don't think I'll ever have a love like that. Something so pure that you become as devastated as you if they die. I don't think that will happen. "

"Of course it will happen to you. If anyone deserves it, it's you. You'll meet her one day. Someone who loves you like I loved your dad. I know you've forgiven me for abandoning you, but I don't think I can. It's unforgivable. Completely. I'm sorry. How did you live by yourself at 15. Completely by yourself. I wouldn't have thought it possible. But you were always strong and independent, thank goodness. I hope you can welcome me back into your life."

"Mom, you are always welcome in my life, never forget that. I'm so glad that you are willing to be a part of my life."

"I am honored to be a part of your life, Noah. Are you still living in our apartment?"

"Yes mom. I couldn't bear to move. There were so many memories, both good and bad. Do you want to come home today?"

"Yes. I would love to."

Together we walked to the front office, James had gone ahead of us to tell them that I was about to leave. We arrived at the front desk and Noah did all the talking while I marveled at his confidence and the way the held himself as though he hadn't gone through a tough childhood. It was amazing to see the boy that was a perfect mix of Tobias and I. I snapped out of my daze as the receptionist called my name.

"Tris. Tris!"

"Oh, sorry. What do I have to do?"

"Just sign here, it's just to say that you agree to be taken out of here."

"Okay."

After the paperwork, Noah took me to his car and we drove to the apartment I had not seen in five years. We walked towards the building, Noah half supporting me. We rode the lift up to the tenth floor and arrived at our apartment.

"Ready, mom?" Noah asked, concerned.

"Ready."

Noah unlocked the door and I stepped into the apartment.

**Sorry again for the long wait and crappy chapter! I had a bit of writer's block on this one and it's sort of a filler chapter. I can't promise to update soon, but I will try. Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
